Pictures
by ESUFan1912
Summary: “I’m so happy Moony. My name will finally be cleared and Harry can come live with us. We can finally be a family.SBRL slash and now slight HPRW slash! Bad at summaries!Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP sorry!

A/N: So here is the deal. I want to finish this story. I have ideas and everything but I have noticed that this story was not that well written, so I am rewriting/ re-posting all chapters. I am not sure if there will be any major changes , but I feel like to be able to get back into this story that I have put so much effort into I need to rewrite it and make it something that I can really be proud of.

Pictures: Chapter 1

Remus Lupin stumbled into his room. Yesterday had been horrible. It was bad enough that he had to transformed last night, with him being a werewolf and all. After collapsing onto his bed Remus rolled over just a bit so that he was able to see his night stand. Sitting their was a picture of him and Sirius from their 5th year. It was taken shortly after they had gotten together.

"I almost had you back," he said, trying to hold back the tears that where threatening to fall, "We could have started over. We could have had the life we always wanted." That was when he couldn't hold back the tears anymore and after awhile he started to drift off to sleep.

_Remus had just arrived at the Shrieking Shack, but when he arrived there, he was not prepared for who he was about to see. Standing there was was Sirius. His Sirius, and even though his hair was all tattered and his robes were all ripped. Remus thought that he had never looked better._

_After Remus took the pet rat away from Ron and had changed him back into Peter the rat immediately tried to deflect the blame from him and onto Sirius, "Remus, don't you think that Sirius would have told you about the Potter's switching their Secret Keepers?"_

_After shaking the thoughts out of his mind he looked at Peter in disgust "Not if he thought that I was a spy. I assume that is why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" Remus said as he remembered that not so pleasant time where his best friends in the world thought that he worked for the dark lord otherwise known as Voldemort. _

"_I'm so sorry Remus, I always new that you were not a spy but I had to do what was best for James and Lily you know incase something did happen." Sirius said with sadness and guilt in his eyes._

"_It's ok, I forgive you."_

_Right when the two of them where going to finish Peter off for good so that Sirius' name could be cleared and he would become a free man, Harry stopped them. _

"_I just don't think that my mum and dad would want you guys to become murderers that's all." Harry replied when Remus and Sirius confronted him about it._

_Not wanting to upset Harry, Remus decided to tie Peter up so that they would be able to transport him to the castle were the ministry officials were. _

_As they were walking up to the castle Sirius was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the group, "I have missed you so much Remus."_

_Smiling and grabbing Sirius' hand briefly Remus replied, "I missed you too."_

"_I love you right Moony?"_

_He smiled, and then replied, "Of course Padfoot,I love you too."_

"_Moony, I am so happy. My name will finally be cleared and Harry can come and live with us._

"_We can finally be a family," he said beaming._

_Right when Remus was about to respond to this sweet comment he started to feel the transformation starting he couldn't believe that he almost forgot about the full moon._

"_Sirius, the full moon. You have to get the kids out of here!"_

_That was when he had started the transformation into the werewolf, _

Remus was woken up from his fitful slumber by a knock from his door. He slowly got up and walked over to the door and called out,

"Who is it?"

"It's Harry, Sir. May I come in?"

He opened the door and so that the Gryffindor could come in.

"Hello Harry, what do you have on your mind? You can take a seat on the couch over there," he said pointing over to the sofa.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said taking a seat, "Um, there is something that I think you should know."

"Well, what is it Harry? You know you can tell me," he said with a smile.

"Professor, Professor Snape told everyone about you being a werewolf during breakfast," he blurted out all at once, but even though it was hard to understand Remus was still able to catch it.

"Oh," he said slowly as his smile started to disappear, "Thank you for telling me this, and now I think that it would be best if I started to pack."

"Pack?" Harry replied in a puzzled tone.

"Well, of course Harry no one would want their children attending a school that has a werewolf as a professor."

"Professor, you can't leave! You are the best Defense teacher we have ever had."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I think it would be for the best."

As Harry stood up to leave, he stopped to look at all the pictures that were littering the mantelpiece. Looking at them, he saw that there were pictures of the four Marauders. There are were a couple of Remus' parents, but there was one picture in particular that had caught Harry's eye. It was a picture of Remus and Sirius. They were both sitting on a sofa ,in what appeared to be the Gryffindor common room, and they seemed to be sitting very close to each other and the once in a while Sirius would would move so that he would be able to give Remus a little kiss on the cheek.

Remus noticed which picture Harry was looking at and then broke the silence that was being shared between then, "Well I suppose there is no lying to you now," he said with a smile, "Sirius and I were are together."

"So you love him?"

"Yes Harry, very much so." Remus just stared at Harry to see if he could judge the young boy's reaction and he only saw a look of understanding.

"You know," Remus started to say, "last night he was so excited that you would be able to come and live with us once he had became a free man." When Harry heard this, a smile appeared on his face. He could not wait until he could go live with his godfather.

"He really wanted us to be a family. You deserve to have a family that loves you Harry," he added.

"You know what Professor?"

"What?"

"I believe that Sirius will get his name cleared, and when that happens I will be so excited to go and live with my new family."

Remus was so unbelievably happy to hear that. The only thing that was missing was his Sirius and then everything would be perfect.

"You're right Harry Sirius' name will be cleared, but now I think that it is time that you go to class there are only a few more days left before the vacation."

"Alright," Harry said reluctantly, "Good Bye Professor."

As soon as Harry had left Remus decided that he might as well get started packing because the sooner that he was out of Hogwarts the better. After a while, he finally reached his wardrobe and after digging around he had photo album that was buried in the back under some discarded clothes. It had been a birthday present that Sirius had given to him during their sixth year. He started to look through it. There were pictures of James and Sirius and a lot of other random pictures that was a reminder of the happier times and it just brought a smile to Remus' face. Then he came to the one of him, Sirius and James after Gryffindor had won the House Cup. Everyone had huge smiles on their face and it was just a huge celebration. then he picked the picture up and flipped it over and read what Sirius had wrote all those years ago,

_Mr. Padfoot will love Mr. Moony forever._

After he saw that Remus thought it would be a good idea to just go to sleep, he was still exhausted from the transformation last night and his stuff would still be be there when he woke up anyway.

Later that night Remus was awaken once again by a knocking at his door but this time it was louder and more urgent sounding.

"Alright I'm coming!" Remus shouted as he slid off of his bed and headed towards his door, but when he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" as Remus quickly pulled Sirius inside he started to lecture him again, "Are you crazy? What if someone saw you? You could have been caught. The will send you back to Azkaban" But then he saw that Sirius was smiling at him.

"What's going on? Is there something that I'm missing?"

"Well since you're angry instead of kissing me senseless then I say yeah you did miss something Moony."

That was when Sirius pulled out a copy of the Evening Prophet and in big bold letters the front page of the paper said:

**PETTIGREW CAUGHT AND BLACK RELEASED.**

The Sirius pulled the man that he loved more than anyone else in the world into his arms and gave him a kiss, and then he pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against Remus' and smiled when he asked.

"So love, what should we do for my first day as a free man?"

A/N : Please review! It doesn't take long!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! they where so nice, and they made me smile!

In case you were wondering this chapter has also been reworked and re posted!

Pictures: Chapter 2

Remus could not believe what was going on; it almost seemed to good to be true. Sirius was actually here. Not hiding in a cave somewhere like were he had originally thought that he would end up do to the fact that at the time he was still wanted by the ministry, but now his is here in Remus' room at Hogwarts sitting on his couch. He was so happy he never thought he was going to see him again. Remus was going to suggest that before they go anywhere that Sirius should take a shower, but before he could there was another knock at his door. When Remus opened the door he saw that is was none other then the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Sir," Remus started, "Please come in."

"Hello Remus," the headmaster said, "And Sirius it is nice to see you again." He added with a noticeable twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello Dumbledore, it is nice to see you to, but you see Remus and I are in a hurry we need to get over to our old house so it could be fixed up for Harry to stay in this summer."

Dumbledore looked at both of them and then sighed, "I'm very sorry to have inform you of this Sirius, but Harry must go to the Dursleys' house for at least two weeks."

"What," Sirius said jumping up, "You can't do that I'm his godfather! He is in my care, and I'm not going to let him go, and I am pretty sure that he doesn't want to go there anyway. Dumbledore you can't do this!"

"Headmaster," Remus started much more calmly, "Are you sure that there is no other way to keep Harry from going to the Dursleys?"

"No, I'm very sorry, but you see by living with Harry's blood relatives, even if it is for a short while, he will be safe against Voldemort because of the blood magic that Lily had used to save Harry."

"I see," they both said very heartbroken, "Well I guess if it is to protect Harry then he has to go." Sirius finished.

Harry and Ron had decided that the needed some air before they would head into the Great Hall for dinner. The two had been dating since the summer and they could not believe that in two days the school year would be over, and they would not be able to see each other for awhile or maybe for the whole summer depending on wether or not the Weasleys could rescue him from the Dursleys. After a while they decided that they had kept Hermione waiting long enough they started to head up towards the Great Hall.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Hermione demanded as she ran over to the couple.

"We were just taking a walk," Harry answered, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Instead of answering she just threw her copy of the _Evening Prophet _at him. Harry read the headline and dropped the paper and ran out of the hall, _I have to talk to Professor Lupin, _he thought as he ran straight to Professor Lupin's room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked then when he looked at the paper himself and saw that Harry's godfather, Sirius, had gotten his name cleared and that would mean that he would be able to become a free man. This made Ron overjoyed because since yesterday it seemed like Harry had became depressed and it hurt Ron to see Harry like that.

Harry had ran all of the way up to Remus' room and burst though the door. When he got there though not only did he see Sirius but also Professor Dumbledore. Harry immediately ran over to Sirius and gave him a huge hug.

"I can't believe that your name has been cleared," Harry nearly yelled, "Now I can live with you; I don't have to go back to the Dursleys."

"Um, listen Harry about that," Sirius started to say.

"If this is about you and Professor Lupin then I already know, and I'm ok with it. I happy to be able to live with both of you." Harry said very quickly.

"Really now," Sirius said looking over his shoulder at Remus smiling, "Thanks for saying that Harry it means a lot to me, but there is something else that we have to talk about."

"Ok what?"

"Harry as much as I hate to say it you can't come live with us right away you have to go back to the Dursleys for a while."

"What! No please don't make me go," he pleaded, "They hate me and I hate it there. I don't understand why I can't just go home with you guys. "

"You will get to live with us Harry, but Dumbledore said that you need to go there first. When two weeks are up, Remus and I will come and pick you up ok? Anyway we need to fix the house up first I don't think that anyone has lived there since before I went to Azkaban."

"I do hope you understand that there are very good reasons for why I'm sending you to the Dursleys." Dumbledore added.

"Well, school will be over soon," Dumbledore continued, "Why don't you go and spend some time with Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah, I guess that I will. Goodbye Sirius, Professor,"

"I also think it is time for me to leave." Then Dumbledore followed Harry out of the room.

"So," Sirius said as he made his was towards Remus and kissing him, "Well I think it is time to head back to the old house and get it ready for Harry."

"Well, Padfoot I was thinking that you should probably go take a shower first, because you smell and look awful." He said with a laugh.

"Only, if you take one with me." Sirius replied with a smile.

"If that is the only way to get you to take a shower," Remus said with his own smile, "then I guess I really don't have no choice do I?."

After their shower they decided that it was time to apparate over to their house. When they arrived to the old house Sirius couldn't believe the state of it. There use to be a beautiful garden in the front and it had a very cozy and homey appearance. It had been the type of house that Sirius had always dreamed of living in, but now though it looked like trash. There where weeds everywhere and the shutters where falling off and the house was just in shambles.

"Well Moony I guess we are going to have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Sirius I should have just kept living here, but after they took you away I just couldn't it was just to painful."

"Its ok love, I understand" He said kissing Remus' forehead.

The house's inside looked a lot better then the out side, because the inside was just covered in dust and cobwebs. It was nothing that hours of cleaning wouldn't fix.

"I guess we should just start here," Remus suggested, "and make our way though each room."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sirius replied as he started to roll up his sleeves with a huge smile on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked it, and please review. If you did it would make me very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Once again this story has been reworked. I hope that you enjoy it!

Pictures: Chapter 3

After about four hours of cleaning, and about three and a half hours of those contained Sirius complaining, they finally had the whole bottom floor of the house clean. Now all that was left was well the top floor and then the outside of the house.

"Moony," Sirius wined, "I don't think I can clean anymore. It might be physically impossible"

"Oh suck it up you drama queen." Remus said laughing.

"You're so mean to me. I swear all of this cleaning is going to kill me, and when it does you are going to feel so guilty"

"Ok Sirius whatever you say, how about we go back to Hogwarts for the night? You can even sit at the teachers' table at dinner with me."

"Wow, the teachers table," he said walking over to Remus and sat down next to him, "with an offer like that how can I refuse."

"Well that settles it then," as Remus stood up he grabbed Sirius' hand and then pulled him up, "let's go."

"Wait Moony, we can't go yet," Sirius then kissed Remus softly on the lips, "Ok, now I think we can go. Besides I'm starving."

Remus just shook his head and smiled He was so happy that he had Sirius was back with him. Grabbing some floo powder he threw it into the fire and yelled, "Hogwarts"

"Can I have you attention please?" Dumbledore said as he tried to quiet down the Great Hall, "This has been a very interesting year for all of us, but putting aside what you have heard about Professor Lupin I hope we can all wish him luck and whatever he will be doing next, because he will not be joining us again next year."

Many gasps could be heard from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables, but the only people who didn't seem to mind where the Slytherins, who where all cheering loudly. No one though was more surprised then Sirius who had just heard this for the first time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered angrily.

"Not now Sirius. I will tell you later, I promise." Remus, who clearly didn't want to talk about it, but Sirius, kept bugging him.

"Moony, there has to be something wrong. This is what you always wanted you've talked about being a teacher longer than I can remember."

"Fine, I will tell you, but you have to keep quite and not make a scene." He replied angrily.

"Ok, I promise I won't make a scene."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Remus signed and then said, "Severus might have let it slip to the whole school that I was a werewolf."

"What!" he said jumping up from his seat, "How could he do that! I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Sirius, I told you not to make a scene and now look everyone is staring at you."

It was true, everyone in the Great Hall had heard this little out burst, and they all where now staring at the two. When Sirius saw this he slowly sank back down to his sit looking clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Moony, but I think I have a right to be mad. Snape and just cost you your dream."

Remus took Sirius' hand and just sat there holding it until he spoke up again, "I know you're angry, but did you ever think that I was angry too? But what's done is done and there is nothing you can do to change it."

"I guess your right," he said, "but then again you are always are right."

"Of course I am, and I think it is time for the person who is always right to go and pack his room up," Remus said then he kissed Sirius on the cheek, "so tomorrow we can move me back into _our_ house."

"Ok Mr. Right lets go," then Sirius stood up, grabbed Remus' by the hand and together they left the hall.

The next day Remus and Sirius went down to Hogsmeade station to see Harry off.

"Bye kiddo," Sirius said while giving Harry a hug, "We'll see you in two weeks ok," and then in a very quiet whisper added," I will try to convince Dumbledore to let you come home earlier ok?"

"Ok, bye Sirius, bye Professor Lupin."

"Harry, you don't have to call me professor anymore. You can just call me Remus."

"Ok, bye Remus." Then Harry followed Ron and Hermione onto the train.

"Don't worry Sirius," Remus started to say grabbing Sirius' hand and intertwining their fingers, "He will be fine and he will be home before you know it."

"Yeah I guess your right," then with a sigh he added, "Once again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but I thought that this needed to be separate from everything else. Please review it will make me very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pictures

Chapter 4

For Harry this summer actually seemed to be going better than the others. When Harry came back to Private Drive he decided to have a little fun with the Dursley's.

"_Alright boy, it's time for dinner so get in there and start cooking."_

"_Ok Uncle Vernon, but before I do that I think that you should know that I found out I have a godfather."_

"_Don't be stupid, you don't have a godfather."_

"_Yes I do, his name is Sirius Black. I think that you've seen him on the news. I mean he is a convicted murderer," Harry of course left out the part that his name has been cleared, "and if you do anything to me then that might make him angry."_

"_You can't scare me," Vernon said as the vein on his forehead started to become very visible._

"_Well I don't think that I'm trying to scare you," Harry said trying to hold back his laugh, "I just thought you should know." And with that he left for the kitchen without another word._

After another long day of weeding the garden and cleaning the Dursley's house Harry was finally allowed to go back up to his room. When he came into the room he saw that he had a letter. When he picked it up Harry saw that it was from Remus and Sirius.

Hello Harry,

How are things going? I hope they are going well. Your letters have seemed a little strange; I mean it just really didn't sound like you.

_Well yeah they sound weird; _Harry thought to him,_ Uncle Vernon has been telling me what to write, _

Anyway me and Moony (Sirius, it should be Moony and I,) Moony go away I'm trying to write a letter to Harry (well, maybe I want to talk to Harry too. Hello Harry,) No, write your own letter. This one is mine. As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted (hey!) we will be there at nine o'clock tomorrow. Now if you wanted to have some fun with Vernon before you leave. Don't tell them that we are coming and then we can just pop in there and scare the living day lights out of them (Sirius that is not nice. Harry, I think you should tell them that we are picking you up.) Moony, what did I say about getting you own letter. Quit reading over my shoulder! (Fine have it your way crybaby,) We will see you tomorrow.

Love,

Sirius (and Remus)

Moony, go away!

_Only those two would be having an argument in a letter._ Harry thought as he started to laugh, but then he saw that he had a visitor. Errol, the Weasley's owl, had flown though Harry's open window and dropped a letter and what looked like a small package. After giving him a couple of owl treats Harry went back to the letter that Ron had sent him.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? I hope everything is going alright with those Muggles. They are feeding you right. You looked so skinny after we picked you up last year. Anyway, now it it's time for some good news. Remember last Christmas when told didn't get you anything, but I said that I was saving up to buy you something great. Well, I finally got enough money and I know I should wait until you birthday, but I just can't anymore. I hope you like it._

_See you soon! I love you!_

_Ron _

Harry picked up the tiny package, which was wrapped in a piece of the _Daily Prophet_, and carefully opened it. What he saw inside was a necklace. It was a little gold lion charm on a gold chain.

_Oh Ron, _Harry thought to himself, _He shouldn't have spent so much on me, but it is very pretty. _

Setting it and the two letters down on his nightstand, Harry picked up his glass that he keeps by his bed and went to the kitchen to some water.

Dudley was bored, so he decided that he would go to his room and see if there was anything in his room that he could smash apart. When he walked past _his_ second room he saw a little glint of light coming from Harry's night stand. Even though Dudley was terrified of what might be in Harry's room, he just had to see what was making that light. He slowly made his way into the room and saw that is a necklace, _what kind of a freak would have a necklace? _Dudley asked himself, but then he saw the letter that Ron had wrote and then Dudley knew exactly what kind of a person. _I knew there was something weird about that freak._

Dudley shoved the Necklace into his pocket and went downstairs to find Harry.

Harry was ready to head up the stairs, but then Dudley came down and with out warning he punched Harry in the nose.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Taking the jewelry out of his pocket he dangled it in front of Harry's face he said with a very disgusted tone, "I think you know why you fucking queer," The Dudley took in a deep breath and then at the top of his lungs screamed, " Daddy, Come here Harry has done something."

As soon as he heard that Vernon Dursley got up from his chair and left the living room in search of his screaming son, "What have you done now Boy?" he yelled looking at Harry.

"I haven't done anything," Harry said defiantly.

"Oh yes he has," Dudley said shaking his head, "Harry is a queer I found this," showing his father the necklace, "and this," he said as he threw the letter at his dad.

Vernon looked at Harry and then he threw him against the wall, "We let you live here even though you go to that freak school," he yelled as he punched Harry, "but I will not tolerate this unnatural behavior," Then when Harry fell to the ground Vernon gave him one more kick in the stomach before turning to his son, "Dudley, hand me the jewelry," Then as he made his way to the kitchen he shouted at Harry, "I will not let you where jewelry like a women."

All Harry could hear was the sound of the dish disposal going off. He knew that he would never see Ron's gift again. Harry hurt every where and he could see out of his right eye, but he knew that he needed to get to his room or they would come and beat him up again.

As soon as Harry got inside of his room, he collapsed and that was where Remus and Sirius where going to find him the next day. Beaten, bruised, and possibly with a couple of broken ribs.

* * *

A/N: Poor Harry! Will Remus and Sirius be able to save him? ... well duh. Please review it would mean the world to me! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a copy Prisoner of Azkaban and a highlighter so I can mark all the lovely subtext at the end of the book.

Wow I can't believe that this story is so popular, and what I mean by popular is that I have over 800 hits, 9 reviews, and 8 people have _Pictures_ on their story alert list!

Thanks to my lovely reviewers! You are the ones that make me want to keep writing, and the fact that I get bored in AP US History class. If you have reviewed you have been thanked after the chapter.

* * *

Pictures

Chapter 5

Remus Lupin did not want to get up. He was perfectly happy just lying in his nice, warm bed.

"Remus," Sirius whispered as he started to kiss the werewolf's neck.

Remus started to smile. He knew what this was going to lead to, but then with out warning poor Remus was hit in the stomach with a pillow.

"Come on sleepy head," Sirius started to yell and then he started to jump on the bed like a five year old, "How can you sleep? Today we are getting Harry."

"Ok, fine I'm up, but you can't hit me with a pillow anymore, Padfoot."

"I make no promises," Sirius said slyly and then he hit Remus with the pillow again.

After he got up Remus looked over at the clock and saw that it said: 6:00 A.M.

"Padfoot, please tell me why you are up so early? We don't have to get him for three more hours."

"Well, I wanted to go get him early!"

"Let the poor boy get some sleep Sirius!" At this point Remus was trying not to laugh at his boyfriend's eagerness.

"He can sleep here. That is why he has a bed."

"Ok, we can go get him early," he said laughing, "I'm sure Petunia and Vernon would love seeing us at this hour."

"Hmm, I'm sure they will," Sirius said. He had meet the Dursley's at Lily and James' wedding, and Sirius was not very found of them, "Gosh Moony, are you not ready yet? Come on."

Remus and Sirius had decided that the best thing to do was to Apparate there, and then they would use the floo network to get home.

After about four minutes of straight knocking; Vernon had finally answered the door.

"What do you want at this ungodly hour?" Vernon said as he swung the door, "What on Earth are you doing here," he screamed.

"I told Harry to warn them, but no he had to listen to you," Remus muttered under his breath.

"Wow Vernon, I'm surprised that you even remember us at all," Sirius said with a big smile, "Now if you don't mind we will just be taking Harry, and be on our way."

"No, you're not taking him anywhere."

"Excuse me? I think we are," then he took a big breath and started to yell, "Harry, where are you? We are here to get you."

Remus, who was silently standing next to Sirius the whole time, thought he had heard something upstairs, so while Sirius and Vernon were auguring he ran upstairs to see what that noise was. When he got upstairs he went to what he thought would be Harry's room. He carefully opened the door and was shocked to see what was behind the door.

"Sirius," he yelled, "you need to get up here now!"

Sirius, who was still arguing with Vernon, heard Remus yell and quickly made his way upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he ran up to where Remus was, but when he got to Harry's room he saw exactly what was wrong, "Oh my god, is he ok?"

"Well, it looks like he has a black eye, but I think that he has a couple of broken ribs," Remus said sadly.

"Remmy, could you please get all of Harry's stuff," he asked quietly, "we need to get him out here."

"Of course I will."

As Remus started to get all of Harry's things together, Sirius gently picked Harry up, and then they started to make there way downstairs. Right when they where about reach the fireplace to leave they heard Vernon,

"Fine take him, we don't care. It's not like we want that fucking queer in this house anyway."

"What did you say?" Sirius said as he turned around to face Vernon.

"I said that we don't want a queer here," Vernon said half yelling at Sirius.

"That's why you did this? You beat a child up because he is in love with someone?"

"It's not love it's disgusting," He spat.

"Remmy, Throw some floo powder in the fire please. We're leaving."

After Remus threw in the floo powder Sirius stepped in and yelled, "Padfoot and Moony's house."

Now it was just Remus and the Dursley's. Remus muttered a spell under his breath, and then Vernon started to float into the air. Then he stepped into the fire place, threw some floo powder down, and shouted "Padfoot and Moony's house."

When Sirius arrived home he immediately took Harry up to his room. After laying him down on the bed Sirius pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

Remus walked into Harry's room and saw Sirius sitting next to Harry. He walked over and kissed Sirius' temple, "I'm going to make some tea do you want any?"

"No thanks love."

"Ok, but call when Harry wakes up he is going to need to take a pain potion and a potion to help mend his ribs."

"Ok I promise," then Remus left the room.

After 10 minutes Harry's eyes fluttered open. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't at the Dursley's, but then he turned around and saw Sirius sitting in a chair.

"Oh good, your awake," then Sirius walked out the door and yelled, "Moony, He's awake."

When Sirius went back to sit down he noticed that Harry was crying. Hey kiddo what wrong?"

* * *

Bottlebrush: I'm so glad that you like my story. Yes, one day someone will punch out Vernon, and we all will laugh.

S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e: Well thank you for calling my story brilliant. No one has ever said that to me before.

Seiki: Wow, uber is like my favorite word ever! Also I'm glad that you think that is it cute.

uglyduckling: I'm glad that you like my story.

Sesshomaruhasafluffytail: okokokokokokokokokokokok here's moremoremoremore.

* * *

a/n : Wow this chapter was really hard to write. It was like I couldn't get the words right or anything, so I hope you liked it, but if you didn't I totally understand.

Please review it would mean so much to me!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except cliff notes for _The Scarlet Letter, _AP Communication Arts got to love it.

Here is a special shout out to my new HERO!

PiperLeoEternally! You have reviewed every single one of my chapters; it made me so happy to check my email after school to see that I had five reviews waiting for me.

Also if you had reviewed you have been thanked at the end of the chapter!

Once again I cannot believe that people actually like my story! 1000 hits people I just feel so loved!

* * *

Pictures

Chapter 6

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?"

Harry wouldn't say anything though. He just sat there on the bed, crying.

"Hey Harry, come on I can't try to help you if you don't talk to me." Sirius said trying to calm the boy down.

"Ron…. present….worked so hard….gone," then Harry lay back down and pulled the covers over his head.

After thinking for a second Sirius got what happened, "Harry," he started to say, "Did Vernon do something to a present that Ron gave to you."

Sirius saw the mass of sheets nod and then in a small voice he heard, "Garbage disposal."

"Oh I'm so sorry Harry, but I bet Ron will understand." Sirius stood up and started to walk to the door, "I will be right back to get some medicine for you," Then in a after thought he mumbled, "Lazy Remus said he was going to bring it up here, and now I have to walk all the way downstairs."

When Sirius arrived into the kitchen he saw Remus dishing some ice cream out into a bowl. As quietly as he could Sirius walked up behind Remus and wrapped his arms around his waist, and then Sirius kissed the werewolf's neck.

"So," Remus said quietly, "I heard you say that Harry was up, and I just thought that he would like some ice cream."

"I bet he would; you where always the one to think of things like that."

"Well, someone had to be."

They stood there in silence until Sirius finally spoke up, "You know what Harry told me?"

"What?"

"Vernon, he destroyed a present that Ron sent him."

"That's horrible," Remus said shaking his head.

"Do you remember the first gift I gave you?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus turned around in his lover's arms and smiled, "Of course I remember; how could I forget? It was Christmas in our fifth year, and I was still angry at you for telling Snape about me."

"I am so sorry about that love," Sirius interrupted.

Remus just smiled and continued his story, "I came back to the dorm by myself after dinner, I think you said something about sneaking off to Hogsmeade, anyway, and when I got there I saw a package on my bed. When I opened it, I saw that it was a picture album. You know I still have it?"

"Really?" Sirius asked slightly surprised.

"Of course; actually I was looking at it the other day before you showed up at my room."

Smiling Sirius gave Remus a small on his forehead and said, "Come on, I bet Harry is wondering where we are."

As soon as they reached the teenagers room the two where quickly asked, "What took you so long?"

Sirius just laughed, "Oh be quiet kiddo," he said ruffling Harry's hair, "we brought you ice cream."

"Excuse me, we?" Remus said, "You lazy mutt, I think you should be saying me," then he muttered, "Credit hog."

After hearing that Sirius made a big dramatic display, and adding things like "how you say that to me," and , "Let the poor convict get his godson some ice cream." and last but not least "Moony! I thought you loved me. Why must you say such hateful things?"

Harry, who was finding this whole display quite amusing, couldn't help but let out a laugh.

When he was sure that Sirius was done; Remus turned to Harry and said, "I sorry that your going to have to put up with Sirius the oh –so dramatic one."

"Hey I am not dramatic," Sirius yelled.

Harry just smiled and then said, "Its ok I think that I will manage."

"Remus, look what you've done," Sirius whined, "You have turned the boy against me."

* * *

A/N - Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my! I am so sorry to the people I did not thank at the end of the chapter. It's just I wanted to get it out as quickly as I could, and I just forgot. Please forgive me. You will be thanked at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a cold; Stupid cold.

* * *

Pictures

Chapter 7

After about a week and a half Harry was finally about to get out of his bed and walk around the house; This only happened when Sirius, who has been dying to be the overprotective godfather since Harry had been born, thought that he was completely healed and there was no way that Harry would hurt himself again.

Harry had just woken up and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. When he got there he saw Remus sitting at the table reading the paper and Sirius standing by the stove cooking what it seemed to be bacon.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Morning Harry," Remus said, while still reading his paper.

"Good morning kiddo. Sit down and have a bite."

This being the first time Harry ventured down for breakfast; he was not expecting to see Sirius cooking.

"Um, you cook?" Harry asked.

"If you could call it that," Remus said absently.

"Oh, Shut it Moony," Sirius laughed, "at least I can figure out the stupid crossword puzzle."

"For you information this is a very hard question."

Sirius, who always has to prove that he was right, stalked over to the werewolf and looked over his shoulder, "Is that the question?"

"Yes."

After a few seconds of though he replied, "The answer is Albus Dumbledore."

"Sirius, just because Dumbledore is all high and mighty does not mean that he is the answer."

"Put it in."

"Fine," Remus quickly wrote it in.

"Well did it work?"

"Shut up."

Harry and Sirius started to crack up; while poor Remus tried to change the subject, "So Harry, what would you like to do today?"

"Um, I don't care." Harry quickly answered.

"Well," Sirius started to say, "Since Moony here wanted to be a woman today and work in his garden."

"I am not a woman!"

"Yes, yes we know Moony, but you can't hide the fact that you like to do womanly things like garden," Turning back to Harry he said, "How 'bout we go for a walk? We can make Mr. Thinks – I- Can't- Cook over there make us a lunch," he said pointing over to Remus, "It'll be fun."

After thinking it over Harry finally accepted. Then after Sirius got Remus to make them a lunch, after much pleading, begging, and confessions of undying love, Harry and Sirius were able to set out on their walk.

Sirius was having a blast showing Harry around. Harry though it was funny that Sirius was trying to act like a tour guide.

"Sirius?"

Sirius stopped and turned around, so he could look at his godson, "Yeah is there something wrong?"

"No, no, there is nothing wrong; I was just wondering," he hesitated for a minute, but then continued, "What do you do for the full moons?"

"Right," Sirius paused obviously think very hard, "Well to tell you the truth Harry; I bet Moony would be the one to ask because I completely forgot about you being here for that. Sorry, but it's been just me and Moony for so long."

"It's ok. I was just wondering."

After walking for a while they came to a river. Sirius plopped down and smiled at Harry, "Isn't it pretty?"

Harry sat down next to his godfather and answered, "Yeah it's awesome."

"I would hang out here all the time; mostly when Moony got mad at me," then in after thought he added, "which seemed be a lot."

"How long did you live here? Before you where sent away?"

"Hm, I think it was three years maybe."

"Wow, how did you find this place?"

After hearing that Sirius got a strange glint in his eyes and said, "Sit back and relax Harry; It's story time."

"Your Mom, Dad, Remus, and I all went out for dinner after the wedding."

"_Hey Sirius; have you seen Peter?"_

"_No he killed himself remember?"_

"Sirius," Harry warned, "that didn't happen."

"It should have," the dog mumbled to himself.

"Just finish the story please."

"_So, Prongs, where did you say you where going for your lovely honeymoon?"_

"_Well."_

"_Don't you dare tell him James," Lily threatened, "He will probably find us and do something horrible."_

"Did my mom really say that?"

Laughing nervously Sirius answered, "Yeah, she didn't really like me that much. I think it was something about not taking school seriously or something. Then after you where born she never let me near you because I tried to teach you to fly."

Sirius then started to pretend like he was Lily and said, "Sirius Black! How dare you try to teach a five month old how to fly! Do you have any common sense?"

"I said that I had plenty of common sense because you where doing a great job. Anyway back to the story at hand."

"After dinner was done we said goodbye to your parents, and as soon as they left I hit Remus on the top of the head and knocked him out."

"You didn't!" Harry said looking completely offended.

"Whoa, calm down kiddo; I was just kidding. What I did was I told him that I had a surprise for him and that he had to close his eyes."

"_So what would you like to do now that the love birds are gone, Moony?"_

"_We don't have to do anything; anyway I have to get back to my parents house."_

"_Ok, you can go, but can I show you one thing?"_

"_Um, I guess, but this isn't going to get us arrested or anything is it?"_

"_Of course not; would I ever do something like that to you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, I won't do that tonight. Close you eyes, ok?"_

"After he had closed his eyes I put two blindfolds around his eyes." Sirius stated.

"Why two?"

"Incase he could see through the first one of course," Sirius said this like it was just common sense, "Then we got on my bike and I flew him here," Sirius started to smile and then said, "His expression was so funny Harry. If you would have seen it; you would have died laughing.

_The first thing that Remus saw after the blindfolds were taken off was a house, "Padfoot, why are we here?"_

"_Don't you love the house Moony?"_

"_Yes, it is a very nice house."_

"_Good, you can live here with me then."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Oh I'm hurt Remus; do you not want to live with me?"_

"_Of course I do, you idiot."_

"_Well good, come on then."_

"_What about my stuff?"_

"_It's already there."_

"_What?"_

"_A couple of days ago I went to your parents house, told them you where moving out, and got your stuff."_

"_So, you where just assuming that I was going to say yes?"_

"_When do you ever say no?"_

"_Good point."_

"Wow," Sirius commented, "I can't believe that it's already dark. Well come on lets see if Remus made us dinner."

After the two made their way back to the house they discovered that there was food for Remus and Harry, but not for a certain animagus that made fun of Remus' crossword puzzle solving skills.

* * *

Thanks Reviewers!

**Dawn at Dusk**: I'm glad that you thought it was sweet. Yes I do agree with you on the simple factor, but with this being me first real fic; I think that I will improve. I am really sorry that you're cold. I have a cold.

**Dotdotdot: **I am glad that you liked it.

**S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e: **Well I certainly hope that you are not lying. (Sorry I didn't thank you in the last chapter!)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Please don't sue me!

A/N: Wow, this story is just moving along isn't it? If it wasn't for a three day weekend, now a four day one because I'm sick, and not having a lot of homework; I was able to actually update. If you reviewed then I will love you forever, which is the title of my new story, and you will be thanked at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Pictures

Chapter 8

It was the 27th of July and Harry had just entered the living room when both Remus and Sirius stopped talking abruptly, and then just started staring at the teen. Harry, who was starting to feel very uncomfortable, tried to start up a conversation, "Um," but it was a unsuccessful attempt

"Harry, why don't you floo Ron and go to Diagon Alley or something?" Sirius suggested.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want me here?"

"I don't know why," Sirius said with a very creepy smile, "why don't you just go over to Ron's house now?"

"Fine," Harry said irritably, "I know when I am not wanted," and then he stormed over to the fireplace, threw in the floo powder, and yelled, "The Burrow!"

As soon as they where sure Harry was gone Sirius started up their conversation, "So what else do we want to do for Harry's surprise party?"

"Sirius, didn't you get the impression that Harry was angry with us?"

"Of course I did love, but he won't hate us after he finds out that we where planning a party for him."

"If you say so," Remus said with an uncertain tone.

* * *

"I'm telling you Ron; I don't think they like me anymore." 

"Harry," Ron, who knew exactly what was going on, said, "I don't think that is why they are ignoring you."

"Oh yeah," Harry yelled, "How would you know."

"Don't shout; your gonna cause a scene."

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry said reluctantly, "It's just I haven't done anything to upset them but they all of a sudden want me out of the house and they are not talking to me."

Ron gave his boyfriend a hug a small kiss and said, "It's getting late; lets go back to you house."

"Yeah if they haven't kicked me out already," Harry mumbled.

"Must you always be so over dramatic?"

"I am not dramatic," Harry protested.

"Sure your not," Ron answered with a wink.

* * *

After the two had arrived at the house Harry went up to his room with out even a word to his Guardians. When Ron was sure that Harry was out of ear shot he stalked over to the pair, "Are you two insane?" he said venomously, "He thinks that you two hate him." 

"What that is stupid; why would we hate him?" Sirius asked.

"He said that you where ignoring him."

"Of course; we had to he came in when we where talking about the party."

"Yeah well next time be more discreet," Ron, who was trying very hard to control his temper, said, "Harry thought that you where going to kick him out or something."

"The poor boy has been hanging around you to much Sirius; because he is turning into a even bigger drama queen then you," Remus joked.

"I am not a drama queen, Moony," and then with a after though he added, "I am a drama king."

"Will you two please stop your bickering," Ron demanded.

"Sorry Ron," the both murmured while trying to hold back their laughter.

"The sooner the party is here the better," Ron grumbled before he flooed home.

* * *

A/N: Is that right? I mean you take the floo but can you add a –ed to it? 

A/N2: I know that this one was very short but the next one will be longer I promise because it will be the party!

Thanks to my lovely reviewers!

**Elle**: I am glad that you like it, and I don't think that a update could have come sooner.

**ugly duckling**: Yeah I know I think that it is cute too. I am very glad that you think that I write well; my AP English teacher would disagree with you there, and making people happy is one of the reasons why I am writing this.

**S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e**: High fives you back You are turning into a faithful reader therefore; YOU ARE MY HERO! I'm sorry to hear that you are in pain on Halloween. I myself am sick on Halloween.

Please review! It would mean the world to a person that is sick and has to miss school!

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Once again, I am very sorry that I have taken so long to update. It's just AP classes are not fun and they do not give you time to write. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, and as always please review! This story is so popular every time I check the stats I say to myself, "All these people really read and liked my story? Wow."

Pictures

Chapter 9

* * *

The day after the whole "I can't believe that Sirius and Remus hate me already" episode Harry was starting to feel very depressed.

_What did I do?_ Harry asked to himself, and as he mulled over everything that he had done -and said- since arriving at the house he could only come to one conclusion, _I must not be giving them enough privacy. I knew I should have gone to Ron's or something before coming here first. That's got to be why they hate me so much. God I am such an idiot._

Now, Harry, who was not the cleverest person in his year, has failed to notice that Sirius and Remus had only ignored him that one time, and that was for about five minutes.

_Ok I'll, just going to stay up here all day, get some homework done, and give them the privacy that they should have been getting in the first place._

About an hour after Harry shut himself up in his room Sirius finally noticed that his godson was not around, " Hey Moony, Where's Harry at?"

"Um, I think he might be in his room?"

"Still? I think that I'll go check on him." Sirius climbed up the stairs and then carefully opened Harry's door, "Hey kiddo, what are you doing inside?" Harry jumped up when he heard his godfather talk to him and started to stammer, "Umm… I am… Just doing…. Homework, yeah that's right."

"Harry are you ok? Is there something wrong?" Sirius said looking visibly worried.

"I'm fine," Harry insisted, "I just want to stay in my room today. OK? You just go downstairs or something. OK?"

"Um sure kiddo, but if you need to talk about anything just come and get me and we can talk about it ok?"

"Sure that's fine Sirius."

After Sirius got back down the stairs he went and found Remus and told him about how Harry was acting, "Moony I think that this party is going to need to be tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, I went up to talk to Harry and he just seemed I don't know he was making excuses for why he wanted to be in his room. I think that it would just be better if we moved it up to tomorrow."

"Alright," Remus said smiling at the caring display that Sirius just showed towards his godson, "I will start getting a hold of people."

* * *

Ok I am so sorry that this chapter sucked and is short and is almost a year to late, but I just had to get something out there to show that I was not dead and that I still cared about this fic, but this was the first time that I had actually have had time to write….Please forgive me! 


End file.
